Rain Doll
by nickypooh
Summary: "voy a traerte buen tiempo England...así regresaras a mi lado" one-shot chibiAmericaxEngland brotherly love


_**Hetalia no me pertenece, bla bla bla...historia triste y mala :3 pero críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.**_

* * *

><p>"England! England!" La pequeña colonia corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su mentor, el inglés lo había llegado a visitar mientras arreglaba algunos asuntos oficiales, el menor había estado extasiado al verlo llevándolo a todos los lugares posibles para que viera como estaba creciendo, el mayor lo había acompañado sonriendo y escuchando con interés cada palabra que salía de los labios de su hermano menor.<p>

"Que es eso?" Pregunto curioso al ver como el ingles colgaba un papel afuera de su ventana, el pequeño se acerco un poco mas y ladeo el rostro para ver el papel mejor, parecía una muñeca muy mal hecha sin brazos ni piernas, mejor dicho parecía un pequeño fantasma hecho de papel

"Esto...es Teru teru bōzu" dijo el ingles sonriendo levantando al menor y sentándolo en sus piernas para que viera mejor la muñeca que acababa de colgar afuera de su ventana "Japón, un viejo amigo me la regalo...se supone que trae buen tiempo y días sin lluvia"

El menor absorbió la información, como siempre lo hacía cuando el ingles le contaba algo y aunque no se veía muy interesado en la muñeca había aprendido muy bien para que era.

"Porque tienes que irte?" Alfred se colgó de su mano, se aferro a su pierna, pataleo y grito, todo para hacer que el mayor no se fuera pero era inútil, el ingles debía encargarse de los asuntos de su país, eran más importantes que el berrinche de una colonia

"Regresare pronto América" dijo sonriendo porque aunque no lo demostrara el también estaba triste por tener que dejar al menor

"Que tan pronto?" Exclamo el menor, sus ojos brillando de esperanza

"Si hace buen tiempo, regresare en menos de un mes" tenía que pensar en el viaje en bote claro, después de todo el ingles también era pirata y si el mal tiempo caía sobre su bote las probabilidades de regresar eran menos

"Te esperare!"

Pasaron semanas, meses y el ingles no regresaba, el americano lo esperaba siempre en el puerto y hablaba con otros marineros "hay mal tiempo en Inglaterra" le decían siempre "en Inglaterra nunca deja de llover" pero el menor sabia, el sabía que su hermano regresaría, pues así se lo había prometido

Un día el americano esperaba desde adentro de la casa, la lluvia no había parado por varios días y los encargados de velar por el menor no lo dejaban salir "pero tengo que esperarlo...el vendrá..." Suspiro mirando hacia afuera, la muñeca que el ingles había colgado estaba mojada, sucia y desgarrada "eso es!" Exclamo el menor abriendo la ventana "por eso hay mal tiempo en Inglaterra...porque la muñeca de Arthur está rota" sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio salió por de la casa, llevaba solo su camisón blanco, como el que llevaba el día que había conocido al ingles y al Francés, sus pies descalzos se hundían en el lodo pero eso no lo detuvo, corrió hasta llegar a un árbol, el que sus ramas daban a la habitación del ingles y sin mucho problema lo escaló hasta llegar a la rama que daba justo a la ventana del ingles "voy a traerte buen tiempo England...así regresaras a mi lado" saco la soga que escondía de debajo de su vestido y se la amarro al cuello,

arreglo su cabello (_porque siempre le había dicho el mayor que tenía que estar presentable_)  
>y respiro profundo <em>(su último aliento de vida<em>)  
>"ven pronto England"<br>cerro sus ojos (_hermosos azul cielo que no volverían a ver el sol_)  
>y se dejo caer (<em>como un ángel que cae de la gracia<em>)

Y no fue hasta horas después cuando la tormenta había despejado y el sol había vuelto a salir que el ingles regreso, ansioso por ver a su pequeña colonia a quien amaba más que su próximo aliento, que miro hacia la ventana de su habitación, pues sabía que el menor siempre lo esperaba ahí, que vio la muñeca de lluvia más hermosa, su cabello rubio cubría su rostro delicadamente y colgaba con gracia desde la rama de un árbol, el ingles se congelo en su lugar sin saber que hacer "Alfred…" susurro como si no lo creyera pero mientras más veía la muñeca que colgaba fuera de su ventana mas real se le hacía " ALFRED!"

El ingles corrió hacia su habitación y abrió la ventana solo para encontrarse con el cuerpo frio y sin vida de su colonia, su hermano menor, a quien quería más que nada en el mundo "Alfred…" corto la soga con una navaja y tomo con delicadeza el cuerpo de su amado hermano apartando el cabello rubio de sus ojos, ojos que jamás volverían a ver "no…no...NO!" y el ingles grito su desgracia al cielo y como respuesta el cielo también lloro pues ya no había muñeca que trajera buen tiempo.


End file.
